Cinematógrafo
by carlac94
Summary: Francia está al culmine de un importante invento pero como siempre Inglaterra mal interpreta todo ―¡Pero mon cher, fue sólo un acto de amour!


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Himaruya Hidekaz y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie por mero entretenimiento. Si fuera yo la autora… ¡puff! Qué no les obligaría a hacer a los personajes.

**Resumen:** Francia está al culmine de un importante invento pero como siempre Inglaterra mal interpreta todo. "¡Pero _mon cher, _fue sólo un acto de _amour_!"

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, clasificación K (por ahora) FrUk

**Categoría:** Una combinación extraña de Humor, Romance y Drama.

Notas al pie del fic. Disfruten :)

* * *

**Cinematógrafo**

* * *

Francia estaba actuando extraño últimamente y con eso nos referimos a que se aislaba en su casa sin recibir a nadie por más timbrazos que se hicieran sonar en su casa, además de que había faltado a un par de citas con otras naciones, del cuál, una de ellas, originó que alguien comenzara a preocuparse por el rubio y fuera a hacerle una amistosa visita en uno de los tantos días sin saber nada del francés.

Esperó dentro del límite de su paciencia a que se dignara a abrir la bendita puerta, cosa que tardó bastante, pero al menos sucedió. Inglaterra guardó silencio, olvidando el reprochable discurso que iba a decir, luego de tenerlo en frente. Entre tanto, Francia parpadeó confundido; tapó con su mano los rayos del sol que lastimaban sus cansados ojos y seguido miró al menor, reconociéndolo.

―¿Inglaterra?

El susodicho lo miró minuciosamente. Francia parecía recién salido de un edificio en llamas; había hollín tanto en su vestimenta que tanto presumía como en su rostro. En otro momento se hubiera burlado como él lo hacía con su ropa supuestamente anticuada, como una justificable venganza; pero la angustia de verlo en esa situación que jamás creyó ser testigo, era mayor.

―Debes estar completamente enfermo ―tocó su frente sin notar ese reconocible calor ―¿O acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Francia hizo un ligero puchero.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―¿Ya te miraste? ―hizo ademanes con las manos, arremedando al francés ―Tú, el fabuloso, elegante y a la moda Francia, ¿está vistiendo ropa sucia y sale al exterior con esa cara desagradable? El mundo debió volverse loco… o tal vez sólo tú.

―¡Agh, cállate! No sabes nada ―se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Claro que no sé nada, idiota! ¡Nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde hace un mes! ―Francia lo miró con molestia y entonces se dio cuenta que lo había insultado. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro para tranquilizar su ansiedad ―Escucha, realmente me… nos tienes muy angustiados. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Pero eso no apaciguó al mayor.

―¡Tal vez sea algo que no quiero que se sepa todavía, Idiota! ―gritó enfurecido, golpeando la insistente mano del inglés fuera de su ropa manchada.

―¡¿Qué te pasa?! Todavía de que vengo a ver cómo estás y me preocupo por ti, ¡eres un mal agradecido!

―Nadie te pidió que vinieras, ¡ahora lárgate! ―Exclamó sin realmente desearlo. Esperó la reacción del otro, que no tardó en llegar.

―¡Está bien! ―y se giró sobre sus talones ―¡Quédate toda tu vida en casa y con esa ropa asquerosa! ¡No me importa!

―¡Oye, no es asquerosa! ―pero no recibió una respuesta que extrañamente añoraba.

Inglaterra se alejó con pasos fuertes, forzados y ruidosos, además de un balbuceo que Francia identificó como insultos en su idioma. Nuevamente entró a su casa y permaneció recargado varios segundos en la puerta.

―Creo que… esta vez no se lo merecía ―exhaló aire.

Caminó hacia el recibidor, específicamente hacia un largo espejo de cuerpo completo, para admirarse un momento. El hollín ya había impregnado la tela por lo que hacerla desaparecer sería casi imposible y qué decir de su rostro: delgado, con grandes ojeras, igual de percudido y… simplemente horroroso. Acarició su mejilla izquierda intentando librarla de la suciedad pero no funcionó como esperaba, por lo que aplicó más fuerza.

―Me veo terrible ―murmuró ―¡Ah qué vergüenza, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?!.

Sin dudarlo un momento corrió a asearse, posponiendo ese proyecto que lo había estado absorbiendo todo ese tiempo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que ya estaba a punto de terminarlo, tan sólo necesitaba completar un detalle más y podría mostrarlo al mundo… su genialísima nueva invención del siglo.

* * *

Con aquél extraño aparato cuadrado y de metal en sus manos, caminó con una implacable sonrisa hacia la casa de Suecia, donde sería la siguiente reunión.

Hace algunas semanas, él había propuesto integrar las Olimpiadas como nuevo evento internacional en la era moderna, luego de una pequeña visita a Atenas con Grecia. Después de aquella fabulosa idea se habían estado realizando, según lo informado que estaba, algunas reuniones para finalizar con el proyecto, de las cuáles faltó a dos. Era una insistente labor que comenzaba a atosigarlo, tan sólo tenían que llevar a cabo el plan pero parecía que algunos países del Comité Olímpico Internacional todavía tenían sus dudas sobre su realización.

Pero ahora lo único que le importaba al romántico país de Europa era encontrar alguna fuente de inspiración que le permítase finalizar con su proyecto. Estaba seguro que encontraría la respuesta en la asamblea, y sino, siempre tendría como último recurso hacer su proyecto con contenido de la, seguramente, divertida reunión y de los miembros que la conformaban.

Segundos después, Suecia abrió la puerta con su ya característico rostro imponente para después hacerse a un lado sin decir una palabra, acción que le pareció peligrosa a Francia. Caminaron en mutismo hacia la sala: el más alto viendo con perturbación el objeto extraño que cargaba el más bajo, sin querer hacer intento de averiguar su función.

Las puertas fueron removidas y desde su punto de vista pudo notar la presencia de la mayoría de los países del Comité, además de la intervención de otros más que parecían o muy interesados por el tema o en una posición en contra, pero sobre todo de alguien muy especial que lo hizo sonreír con sorna.

Suecia se dirigió a su asiento y Francia hizo lo mismo, encontrando un único lugar disponible cerca de Hungría y Argentina, perfecto lugar para ver a detalle a esa personita.

―Oh vaya, pero miren quién se digno a aparecer ―Inglaterra dijo con el ceño fruncido ―¿Dónde quedó toda la suciedad de tu cuerpo?

―Ja, muy gracioso, _Angleterre_, pero cuando conozcas mi nuevo invento, yo seré el último en reír.

―¿Y ahora sí somos dignos de saber el motivo de tu aislamiento? Pues lo siento, dudo que alguno de los presentes les interese realmente. Aunque conociéndote seguramente fue producto de una depresión, tal vez algún amor no correspondido.

Francia sonrió con arrogancia y prepotencia.

―Ya te lo dije, cuando sepan de mi invento yo seré el que tendrá la última palabra.

Inglaterra fingió indiferencia hacia esa alarmante y posible amenaza y volvió a concentrarse en su taza de té que bebió con verdadero gusto. Mientras, Francia amplió su mueca al tiempo que acariciaba su perfecta creación y no le quitaba la vista y atención a las facetas del inglés.

Definitivamente la inspiración había llegado.

* * *

Presionó el pequeño botón a su derecha cuando creyó haber encontrado una perfecta pose del rubio. El aparato emitió un pequeño destello casi imperceptible y un ligero _click _que llamó la atención de más de un país. Repitió la acción constantemente, por cada segundo que pasaba, sin despegar el lente de la actual nación que estaba de pie dando a conocer su opinión. Sólo se detuvo cuando América irrumpió y el otro se cruzó de brazos humillado para escucharlo.

Siendo sincero, no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, pero parecía algo importante. Italia y Rusia escuchaban atentos, Austria parecía turbado por algo, Suecia… bueno él lucía igual que siempre, Grecia estaba despierto, muy mala señal y… ¿quién le faltaba?... ¡Ah sí! Canadá él… no fue invitado, lo había olvidado.

―¡Cállate! ¿Tú qué puedes saber eh? ¿Crees que por haberte independizado de mí ya tienes un criterio propio y todos debemos obedecerte? ―Inglaterra atacó sin motivo que Francia conociese, lo único que él lamentó fue que aquella escena hubiera valido la pena capturar.

América estaba sonrojado y a punto de estallar, un momento único que sería bueno enfocar con su lente. Volvió a apretar el botón varias veces, ahora sí logrando que ambas naciones lo mirasen con disgusto.

―¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ―le inquirió con fuerza el inglés. El otro lo ignoró ―¡Te estoy hablando!... ¡Deja de hacer eso!

―No molestes ―se defendió, desesperando a su eterno enemigo.

―¿Qué es esa cosa, Francia? ―América se acercó curioso.

―Es mi nuevo invento que será revelado pronto sólo si ALGUIEN fuera más accesible.

―¡¿Qué quieres decir con ese ALGUIEN?! ¡Y ya deja de hacer eso, me está molestando! ―Arthur se acercó con el objetivo de quitarle la cosa metálica que tanto usaba, que por cierto no logró, el de ojos azules esquivó el ataque y siguió presionando el botón rojo, enfureciendo al inglés ―¡Maldito bastardo del vino!

Y lo que nadie esperaba, o quizá sí, fue que Austria se levantara enfurecido por la actitud de los países involucrados, usando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones para gritar algunas verdades crueles que asustó a más de uno… excepto claro a Suecia. Los acusó de desinteresados, egoístas, ruidosos, molestos e inmaduros. Finalizando, todos quedaron en silencio, aun viendo como el peli negro intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

Ambos rubios que antes discutían, se miraron y rápidamente ladearon la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo. Reino Unido volvió a su asiento y tomó un gran sorbo de té, que ya estaba frío. Francia suspiró y dejó a un lado su máquina, comprometido a poner atención a la reunión.

Después de ese incidente, las naciones por fin se comportaron como era preciso, llegando rápidamente a una solución que calmó a la mayoría. Ellos coordinarían todas las actividades y se encargarían del diseño de los símbolos olímpicos, además de que decidirían que deportes incluir para una competencia justa y limpia.

―¿Alguna objeción? ―Roderich inquirió con seriedad, sin recibir respuesta ―Entonces con esto finalizamos la reunión.

Y cada uno de los involucrados se puso de pie, balbuceando un sinfín de cosas que en conjunto se convirtió en un zumbido molesto para el avanzado oído del pianista. Éste no tardó en salir con una pequeña punzada en la cabeza.

Y así fue como los primeros Juegos Olímpicos serían vividos por primera vez en Atenas, 1986.

* * *

Maravillado observó cómo las imágenes que había capturado comenzaban a tener movimiento con su fabuloso aparato. Casi se sentía como tener al rubio en frente de él, hablando, discutiendo, moviendo sus brazos y sus labios. Todo era perfecto y no podía esperar para enseñarlo al mundo. Lo único que lo detenía era que quizá podría conseguir mejores fotografías del inglés, quizá alguna donde no saliera enojado y gritando a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

Tomó el aparato, apagándolo antes, y salió de la improvisada habitación oscura para dirigirse a la casa del protagonista en su historia.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, la hora que estaba buscando; desde el exterior pudo apreciar al menor tomando una taza de té mientras leía lo que parecía una clásica novela policiaca. Lo observó a detalle: su nariz, sus labios en una graciosa mueca al tomar su bebida, sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes como el bosque y sus cejas: las feas cejas que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaban fruncidas, sino en un normal arco que inclusive las hacía lucir menos pobladas.

Sonrió con calma, porque eso le transmitía el menor cuando éste no estaba discutiendo, como la vez en que tuvo que cuidar de él por ese resfriado. Verlo dormir fue algo… placentero en su vida y jamás olvidaría la sensación que le transmitió.

Sin darse cuenta, la luz comenzó a ser reflejada en la ventana por cada vez que su dedo daba la acción. A ese paso lo único que conseguiría serían horribles fotografías. Buscó con la mirada alguna entrada alternativa pero todas parecían bloqueadas. De repente el inglés se levantó con taza en mano y Francis supo que era su oportunidad, y como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, la ventana que antes le servía como escudo se convirtió en su única esperanza.

―Sí claro… ―la abrió con una sonrisa y entró sigilosamente. Una vez dentro, buscó un escondite que le permitiese tener un buen ángulo para su perturbador propósito, consiguiendo un sillón que daba al frente del asiento de Arthur.

El último no tardó en regresar, con una nueva taza de té, humeante y dulce. Francia preparó su lente y comenzó a fotografiar como loco.

Obviamente fue descubierto por tanto ruido. Arthur se asomó al sillón y la sorpresa era obvia en su rostro.

―¿Fra-Francia…? … ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo pervertido?!

―¡Ya te lo dije, es por mi creación! ―como era de suponer eso irritó al ex pirata.

―¡Largo, largo de aquí! ―lo empujó fuertemente hacia la salida, al tiempo que seguía viendo los infinitos destellos de ese aparato ―¡_Wine bastard_, vete ahora!

Y cuando la puerta se le cerró en la cara, una sonrisa apareció en ésta. Había encontrado tanto en él: tanto sentimiento, transparencia, valores y carácter. Arthur era una caja de sorpresas, siempre conocía algo nuevo de él y eso hacía de su vida una gran aventura. Quería capturar cada faceta, rostro, emoción y situación vivida del inglés. Quería conocerlo por otro medio.

Y sabía que haciendo más visitas como ésa obtendría el suficiente material para lograr su cometido.

* * *

Ya tenía el instrumento, las fotografías y sabía cómo usarlo, lo único que faltaba era llamar a algunos países y también ponerle nombre a su envidiable aparato.

Tardó toda una tarde en encontrar el adecuado, luego de llenar la última hoja de su libreta con ideas absurdas, el nombre oficial quedó en Cinematógrafo.

Sería la revolución de un nuevo arte, algo llamado cine, un hermoso entretenimiento donde se verían eventos, escenas en movimiento por medio de su fiel invento. Todos quedarían fascinados y a su merced. Vendería millones de éstos y así, el increíble Francia, dejaría huella en la historia del mundo.

Su sonrisa se amplió y recibió con gracia la copa que se inclinaba sutilmente hacia sus labios, recibiendo en su garganta un majestuoso sabor a frutas y alcohol. Luego ladeó el ejemplar de vidrio con diversión, aún con su mueca, y disfrutó de sus últimos minutos de soledad, antes de que llegasen los invitados, entre ellos, un atractivo rubio: su inspiración.

―Exactamente ―alzó la copa, como si brindara ―por ti _mon cher, _porque me atraes a pesar de tu fealdad ―y finalizó con una contagiosa carcajada.

El primero en llegar, justo como sospechó, fue Inglaterra, tan puntual como siempre. Traía consigo algunos _scones_ y una peculiar mueca de disgusto.

―Más vale que valga la pena.

―No tienes ni idea _mon cher, _pero no hubieras traído tus horribles bocadillos, vas a enfermar a mis invitados.

El otro guardó silencio y lo obligó a cargar su alimento. Sin pedir permiso entró a la casa y caminó hasta la sala. Francia sonrió divertido hasta que un putrefacto olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. Supuso que tirarlas haría más bien que mal.

España fue el siguiente, con una bandeja de churros recién hechos que entregó desinteresadamente al francés. Éste los llevó a una mesa que previamente había arreglado y donde estarían todos los bocadillos que la gente trajese excepto los ya desechados _scones _del inglés. Lo siguió Japón, Italia, Alemania, Rusia, China y al final llegaron Canadá y América. Éste último con una pequeña sorpresa que se convertiría después en una clásica costumbre: palomitas de maíz **[1]**

―Gracias a todos por haber venido. Me complace anunciar que ustedes son los primeros en conocer el más grande invento del siglo…

―Déjate de tonterías y ve directo al grano ―gruñó Reino Unido, recibiendo con satisfacción una mirada de reproche por parte del interrumpido.

―¡Bien!... Siempre te gusta arruinar las sorpresas _Iggy, _pero esta vez si te sorprenderé y no podrás volver a subestimarme ―descubrió la tela oscura ―Lo llamo cinematógrafo.

Vio un par de rostros sorprendidos, los demás estaban aburridos. Continúo.

―Es una máquina que permite filmar y proyectar imágenes en movimiento ―encendió el dispositivo ―Es una nueva forma de entretenimiento, un hermoso arte que fue hecho exclusivamente por mí… y no lo pude haber logrado sin la "cooperación" de alguien ―sonrió socarronamente mientras un área de la pared se encendía ―Mi película se llama "Mi peor enemigo en un día común y corriente"

Las excelentes fotografías que había obtenido del rubio hicieron del espectáculo algo de primera clase. La máquina proyectaba las imágenes constantemente provocando un efecto de movimiento de la más alta calidad. Pudo notar, por los rostros de todos los presentes, que su invento había tenido el efecto que tanto deseaba. Definitivamente se convertiría en el rey del cine, vendería millones de copias y tal vez conseguiría algo que ha estado buscando desde hace años.

Escuchó algunas carcajadas y él se unió a éstas. Había notado que cada fotografía tomada, el inglés salía con el ceño fruncido y discutiendo algo, posiblemente era la razón de las burlas del público. Y lo comprobó cuando Arthur se puso de pie y salió a paso rápido de la sala. Francia lo siguió con discreción, sin interrumpir el espectáculo al que estaban sometidos sus invitados.

Lo encontró en la puerta de salida, cogiendo el picaporte y girándola con rapidez.

―Oye _Angleterre_, ¿tan rápido te vas? ―exclamó con elegancia, notando como el menor se estremecía con su voz.

―No puedo creer que hicieras eso ―susurró, sin darle la cara. El otro apenas y escuchó ―Sabía que me odiabas pero humillarme de esa forma… maldito seas Francia.

―No exageres, no hice nada malo. Tan sólo tomé fotografías de ti, fuiste mi fuente de inspiración, eso debería alegrarte.

―¡Cómo va a alegrarme eso! Estuviste tomando las fotografías sin mi permiso y luego las publicaste en frente de todos esos países, simplemente para burlarte de mí ―lo fulminó con la mirada. Francis tragó saliva, sin comprender todavía lo grave del asunto ―Juro que esto no se queda así.

En un intento por detenerlo, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

―¡Pero _mon cher, _fue sólo un acto de _amour_! ―frase sin pensar que Inglaterra no escuchó.

―¡Vete al diablo!

Y ahí termina la historia de cómo Francia dio a conocer el invento más maravilloso que la humanidad había visto el 22 de marzo 1894, teniendo como pago el verdadero desprecio de Inglaterra. **[2]**

Sí, eso ya no fue tan divertido.

* * *

Otras largas dos semanas habían pasado, tiempo donde Francis tuvo que construir varios modelos para venderlos a los demás países que habían tenido el privilegio de conocerlo en su casa. Desde ese entonces no había hablado con Inglaterra, es decir que todavía no se había disculpado, pero lo había intentado, otra cosa era que el rubio no respondía a sus llamadas y cuando lo hacía por error, a la primera sílaba que salía de sus labios, colgaba el aparato con desconsideración.

Tomó un poco de vino y dedicó un par de minutos a mirar el techo.

Había terminado los prototipos, sólo faltaba enviarlos, la mitad del precio ya estaba liquidada pero sinceramente, en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba.

Cuando la exquisita bebida con la que se estaba entreteniendo se terminó, decidió ponerse de pie y salir a dar un paseo, ya que desde hacía dos semanas no había salido a tomar aire fresco con tal de terminar los ya malditos diseños.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, caminó hasta la casa del rubio de ojos verdes, sin estar totalmente consciente de esa decisión. Quizá era obra de la sensación de culpa y alguna cosa más. Una vez que llegó a la construcción, exhaló aire ruidosamente y caminó despacio hacia la entrada.

Tocó la puerta de madera y esperó.

Ese día haría que lo escuchase.

―¿Sí?

Nada lo detendría.

―Demonios.

Bueno… tal vez una puerta cerrada en su cara si no lo impedía. Afortunadamente, o más bien gracias a sus reflejos, logró detenerla con su pie.

―¡Espera Inglaterra! Quiero hablar contigo ―la puerta recibió empujones por ambos lados, hasta que de una parte cedió sin medir la fuerza aplicada. Inglaterra se llevó un buen golpe en la nariz mientras Francis ingresaba con una sonrisa victoriosa, que desapareció en cuanto vio al rubio ―Lo siento, ¿te golpeé?

―¡Agh! Más vale que sea rápido ―presionó el puente de su nariz.

―Bien… ¿no quieres atenderte antes? Es decir, se ve serio.

―Cierto, no se vería así si no hubieras irrumpido en mi casa de esa manera.

―Fue mi última alternativa. No respondías a mis llamadas, me colgabas cuando lo hacías y casi me cierras la puerta en la cara.

―Y con todo eso, ¿aún no comprendes el mensaje que quiero darte? ―su voz se escuchó gangosa, tentando al mayor para reírse. Tuvo que controlarse para no ser sacado a patadas de la casa ―Eres algo lento.

―Sí bueno, no todos tenemos el privilegio de enfrentar nuestros problemas con la nariz.

―¡Maldito, sí sólo viniste a insultarme…! ―pero justo cuando se giraba para enfrentarlo y se destapaba el rostro, recibió un beso fugaz en los labios, uno que le robó el aliento e hizo a su corazón latir con fuerza.

Francia esperó reacción violenta del otro pero no llegó nada, debido al corto y superficial contacto que si hubiera sido por el mismo francés hubiera durado más y sería más pasional.

Inglaterra relajó sus músculos y bajó la mirada, al tiempo que sentía cómo el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué tú…? ―no fue lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarlo, aunque confiaba que Francia entendería y completaría la frase en su mente.

―¿Y tú por qué crees? ―le sonrió con cariño ―Me parece que no soy el único lento.

―Será mejor que… te vayas.

―No, porque eso sería acobardarse ―Arthur desvió la mirada, aún sin responder ―Creo que mi mensaje también ha sido muy claro.

―Por Dios, besas a todo el que se te cruce, no creo que el mensaje sea el mismo ―Francia rodó los ojos y apretó los puños para tranquilizarse.

―No esa acción, hablo de la 'otra' ―el menor alzó una ceja mientras recapacitaba los actos pasados del otro.

―"Mi peor enemigo en un día común y corriente" ¿se te hace preciso? ―casi río ante lo absurdo del nombre, pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

―Hay muchas formas para expresarlo, quizá no fue la más adecuada, pero fue mi forma de hacerlo.

―Tsk… esa fue sólo una forma de burlarte de mí, porque eso es lo que siempre has hecho, desde que nos conocimos. No veo ningún mensaje en eso.

―¡Ah _mon cher,_ eres tan desesperante! ―lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó ligeramente hacia la pared, donde capturó sus labios y lo besó como desde un inicio debió ser. Inglaterra abrió los ojos sorprendido pero lentamente cedió al contacto y se relajó en éste, luego de que Francia le acariciase el rostro con suavidad sin alterar el beso ardiente. El vino y el té se combinaron de una forma original y exquisita ―… ¿Y bien?, ¿alguna idea?

―Debo excitarte mucho ―dijo con sarcasmo aunque claramente lucía avergonzado.

―¿Volviste a tus días de pirata sin que me diera cuenta?

―Olvidemos todo esto. Conociéndote solo soy otro más de tus objetivos.

―No, más bien creo que siempre me has atraído ―le besó la frente ―Desde el momento en que fijé mi vista a un enano cejudo y enojón pero diferente al resto de los países.

―¡Bah! Tú parecías una niñita.

―No eres más romántico que yo ―exclamó con burla, acercándose para susurrarle al oído. Inglaterra frunció la entreceja ―Por algo me llaman _le pays__de l'amou _**[3]**

―Pues te informo que no es una declaración romántica. Pudiste haber visto un maratón de tus películas para aprender algo.

―¿Y te hubieras sentido más cómodo con eso? ―Arthur se asombró por la interrogante―Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto como para saber todo de ti. Esa clase de escenas te hubieran incomodado mucho. Y eso es lo último que quiero hacer.

―¿Y no creíste que ese beso me hubiera incomodado? ―Silencio. Lanzó un suspiro y cambió de tema, poniéndose ahora a la defensiva ―¿A qué viniste en realidad? Porque se suponía que sólo a disculparte pero no he escuchado nada parecido en todo este tiempo.

―Ese era el motivo original pero creo que ambos sabemos que la idea se distorsionó completamente.

―_What do you want_?

―_An answer._

―¿Ah? Tu inglés es pésimo…

―_Angleterre_, deja de evadir. Si quieres mandarme al diablo ya va siendo tiempo y sino pues ya sabes lo que sigue. Así sólo estás dañándome.

―Yo… ¿qué esperas que haga? Esto me tomó por sorpresa.

―Entiendo ―se separó completamente, mirándolo con cierta decepción, sin saber que eso hacía sentir mal al menor ―Tampoco quise obligarte a nada y lamento haber invadido tu espacio personal.

―Oye Francia… n-no lo tomes de esa forma, entiéndeme. Nadie nunca había llegado a mi casa a besarme y luego a declararse. Es muy irreal para mí, sobre todo tratándose de ti.

―¿Qué tengo de especial _ma Angleterre_?

―¡No lo sé, demonios! ―se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza ―Siempre te he visto como un enemigo, como alguien que debo odiar, como la razón de mi sufrir… no como… eso.

Los dos se sumieron inconscientemente en sus pensamientos, olvidando que en su alrededor no había otro sonido más que los constantes movimientos de las manecillas del reloj.

―¿Cómo está tu nariz? ―Francia fue el primero en hablar con una singular voz apagada que alteró más a Inglaterra.

―… Bien.

―Bueno, me disculpo por eso.

Intentó detenerlo pero su cuerpo parecía fiel a las órdenes precisas que mandaba su cerebro y no su corazón, por lo que se quedó ahí parado, viendo como el de ojos azules caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de salida. Sabía que frenar su ida alteraría todo ese supuesto equilibrio mental del que se obligó formar durante esos minutos en silencio, además de que aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para aceptar alguna que otra pregunta que se le dirigiese. Pero el palpitar de su corazón era todavía más doloroso que todo ese juego de palabras.

Al final, el que Francia se fuese… era lo mejor para los dos.

* * *

El par de días habían sido duros, sobre todo con tanto trabajo pendiente. Se atrasó por un día y por ende los cinematógrafos llegaron tarde a su destino, aunque eso pareció poco importarle a algunos países que quizá comprendían el estado físico del francés. 'Debió haber sido duro construir tantos aparatos y enviarlos a regiones distantes entre ellas'

Ahora que Francia por fin había salido de ese pendiente, pensó que disfrutar un poco de sus ganancias no haría daño a nadie. Una noche de diversión era todo lo que necesitaba para relajar ese cansado pero sobre todo herido cuerpo.

Cuando salió mientras tarareaba una canción recordó que no había revisado su correspondencia desde hace mucho tiempo. El buzón lucía vacío de lejos y eso mismo concluyó cuando abrió la pequeña tapa y no encontró nada a simple vista. Sus ojos tuvieron que forzarse a ver con más detalle ya que la hora del día no ayudaba mucho. Notó en el fondo de ésta y oculta en las sombras un pequeño sobre algo maltratado.

Los sentimientos que florecieron en su ser, al reconocer la letra del emisor, eran muy difíciles de reconocer y clasificar. Cosas como alegría, expectativa, duda, temor, tristeza y decepción llegaron a marearlo levemente.

Por lo mismo de la carta tuvo que cancelar sus planes y quedarse en casa a leerla con una buena copa de vino.

Con temblor en las manos abrió el sobre, extendió la hoja blanca que venía dentro y comenzó a leer, sabiendo que al final encontraría un poco de esperanza.

_8 de marzo de 1894_

_Francia…_

_He estado pensando mucho desde aquél día, pero primero quiero que no esperes una respuesta directa por este medio puesto que aún hay mucho que considerar antes de formularla y segundo, quiero pedirte un favor._

_Me comporté algo inmaduro el día de la presentación, por lo que 'comprender el mensaje' ayudaría bastante para tomar mi decisión final. Estoy dispuesto a comprar uno de tus inventos y también ver la película por lo que, si es posible, quiero tenerlo a más tardar en dos días._

_Recibirás el dinero mañana por la mañana._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Inglaterra_

Aunque la postura de Inglaterra le pareció ligeramente renuente, ocasionó que el rubio sonriera con sinceridad, porque había logrado comprenderla en su plenitud.

Impulsado por el enigma de esa respuesta, se levantó con mucha energía para construir un cinematógrafo más, uno con más significado e importancia. No durmió en toda la noche para terminarlo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro que aumentaba conforme imaginaba el desenlace de esa historia.

Horas después, el sonido de un timbre lo despertó, justamente a las diez de la mañana. Gruñó por lo bajo y caminó despacio a la puerta, deduciendo que era el mensajero inglés que traía consigo el dinero. Eso lo hizo sonreír, es decir, la puntualidad exagerada con la que fue educado Inglaterra.

El joven le entregó un sobre que Francia recibió como si hubiera sido entregado por el mismo Arthur y aprovechando la presencia del mensajero lo hizo esperar mientras regresaba a su casa para buscar la máquina y enviarla de una vez al cejudo rubio.

El chico afirmó por cada indicación comunicada, demostrando lo inteligente que era. No tardó en retirarse, llevando consigo el paquete.

Ahora sólo faltaba obtener la respuesta que tanto deseaba.

* * *

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y el francés tampoco lo hizo al ingresar a la casa. Reino Unido desvió la mirada y durante todo el saludo no lo miró a los ojos, preocupando a Francis.

―Oye Arthur ―el susodicho se sorprendió por el uso de su nombre ―Sé que te daría tiempo para pensarlo pero…

―No seas ansioso ―quiso agregar algo más pero él mismo se desvió ―Prepararé algo de té, ¿quieres un poco?

―No, ya sabes que no es grato para mi paladar.

―Sí claro, olvidé que todo lo que comes es 'fino' perdona que no tenga esa clase de comida.

―Un día intenté darte clases ―le recordó el de ojos azules. Aquella vez aprendió que sí existía la posibilidad de que la comida se arruinase con solo ser tocada por el inglés ―No es mi culpa.

Gran Bretaña caminó silencioso a la cocina y de misma forma realizó sus tareas. Quizá lo único que sabía hacer ese pobre país eran tés y por eso su dieta consistía en esa triste bebida, desde el punto de vista de Francia.

Ambos notaron al instante que sacar el tema costaría mucho trabajo. Uno por el temor a saber la verdad y el otro por su carácter algo orgulloso. Tal vez era algo repentina esa reunión.

―En realidad… creo que algo de té me caería bien.

Inglaterra lo miró con calma.

―De acuerdo, pero no hagas un drama como siempre ―el diálogo era tan amargo que no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que eso no resultaría. Faltaba sentimiento, ese sentimiento que había mantenido su extraña relación de amigos-enemigos durante tanto tiempo. Arthur estaba tan seco como las bolsitas donde venía el té y Francis tan gris como el uniforme que alguna vez usó para huir de los misiles V2.

Y el verdadero temor de ambos estaba tangible en el ambiente, que una relación como pareja no pudiera lograrse y ese gran paso entre ellos arruinase la amistad que tenían antes de ese incidente.

Si no podían volver a ser como eran antes, se sentirían incompletos.

―Tu té está listo ―Inglaterra le avisó, al tiempo que le acercaba el juego. Francia lo tomó con delicadeza, como si esa pequeña pieza de porcelana fuera equivalente a la situación, como si un brusco movimiento pudiera romperla ―¿Quieres azúcar o…?

―No, gracias, estoy bien así.

―De acuerdo… ―se giró y tomó la suya, luego lo miró.

Debía reconocer que de igual forma siempre le había atraído. Por eso quería ser como él, tener su cabello sedoso y largo, su vestimenta, su clase y su buen gusto; pero nada de eso tenía y lo más maravilloso era que Francia parecía quererlo de esa forma.

Claro, si es que no era un reto más.

No quería imaginarse el hecho de que era algún tipo de objetivo, un juguete, la diversión de una noche. Eso lo devastaría.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala y tomaron asiento. Y por primera vez desde hace siglos que se conocieron, permanecieron en mutismo total, sin ganas de discutir como siempre hacían para que las cosas funcionaran, ni de atacar para llamar la atención del otro, ni de siquiera mirarse para amarse en secreto.

Pasando minutos en ese enigma, finalmente uno se atrevió a hablar.

―Vi la película ―susurró el rubio, levantando la taza de porcelana y bebiendo un poco de su contenido. Por otra parte, Francis lo miró detenidamente, dándole su tiempo para continuar ―Pudiste haber omitido algunas escenas o al menos cambiarlas.

El mayor sonrió divertido y casi con resignación, pero se admiraba ese intento por mejorar el ambiente.

―¿Como cuáles _mon cher_? ―decidió seguirle el juego, aunque aún su voz se escuchaba algo apagada.

―No lo sé ―se inclinó en su asiento y miró al techo ―Creo que no tiene mucha importancia… pero quizá tú hubieras salido también en la película.

―Yo soy el genio detrás del artefacto, no una estrella.

―¿Y crees que yo si tengo el perfil? Tampoco soy reconocido por ser alguien atractivo ―bonita forma de abrirse, podía imaginar la respuesta del otro y eso lo pondría mucho peor.

―Para mí siempre lo has sido.

―Por favor, Francis, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

―Entonces he estado perdiendo mi tiempo en balde ―bisbiseó con melancolía. Reino Unido no lo miró ―Creí que ya lo sabías.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Porque diste el primer paso, viste la película. Eso es suficiente para entenderme.

―Sólo me vi a mí enojado.

―¿Y por qué crees que lo haya capturado? ―Arthur lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos ―Ambos sabemos la respuesta.

―¿Te gusto así?

Francia sonrió y se puso de pie, listo para su acto de dramatismo.

―¡¿Y te tomó tanto tiempo averiguarlo? Casi me salen canas!

Guardaron silencio otra vez, exasperando al francés quien ya quería esa contestación. Quiso presionarlo un poco pero al final el otro se le adelantó.

―Hmph, si estuvieras en mi lugar...

―Está bien, mientras creas haber tomado una buena decisión.

―Y lo es… todo fue muy rápido pero… supongo valdría la pena intentarlo ―el sonrojo apareció en su rostro, siendo notado por el país del amor quien aumentó su mueca ante esas palabras ―Yo que-quería decirte que… creo que…

Siendo Inglaterra por naturaleza, esa clase de confesiones jamás se lograrían. Francia decidió ayudarle un poco. Se acercó sin que el otro se diese cuenta y cuando menos lo esperaba lo tomó del mentón y lo besó delicadamente. El que le correspondiera era la mejor respuesta de todas.

Definitivamente funcionaría y todo ese arduo trabajo había valido la pena.

Dejándose guiar por sus primitivos impulsos, aumentaron el nivel del beso, volviéndolo más excitable y carnal. Francia lo recostó y aprovechando su posición y poder sobre él, comenzó a besar sus labios de una forma más salvaje, dejándolos rojos e hinchados. Apenas y el menor llenó sus pulmones de aire, fue atacado nuevamente, ahora en su cuello, donde seguramente se evidenciaría alguna que otra marca.

Los gemidos inundaron la sala, deleitando a Francis que por cada segundo que pasaba se atrevía a subir de grados la sesión.

Y fue así como se crearon las películas porno pero… esa es otra historia.

* * *

**N/A**

Mi primer fic de este anime que por cierto considero es una historia extraña que espero les haya gustado.

Lo que más me ha agradado de Hetalia es que con ella aprendí historia o más bien ya la recordé xDDD no, en realidad el humor y parodia que se maneja.

Amé a Inglaterra, su personalidad, físico con todo y cejas, su voz (no porque sea el seiyuu de Sasuke Uchiha sino porque la voz le dio vida al personaje) y las parejas con las que se puede lograr, es decir FrUk y UsUk.

Dejé este final abierto por si hay alguno (a) que otro (a) interesado (a) en saber cómo se originaron las películas de este tipo xDDD, pero para eso háganmelo saber, apretando la bonita opción de dejar review Dx

**Notas**

**[1] **La costumbre de comer palomitas de maíz mientras ves una película se originó en 1912, efectivamente en Estados Unidos. Sólo creí que este dato le daría un buen toque a la historia y cuadraría con la trama de ésta.

**[2] **En realidad, el cinematógrafo, hecho por los hermanos Lumiére, fue mostrada el 22 de marzo de 1895, un año después del que se menciona en el fic, en el Gran Café de Paris. Si incorporaba esa fecha creo que el desarrollo del fanfic se retrasaría y Francia no hubiera soportado vivir aislado todo un año.

**[3] **_le pays__de l'amou _(el pais del amor) Así de simple :(

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
